krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Djaul
, |family= |media=*DOFUS Manga *Dofus (MMO) |voice= }} Djaul is the Protector of the month of Descendre, one of few demons allowed in the World of Twelve despite the pact between the gods and Rushu. During the creation of the world, having a demon among the Protectors was the only concession Rushu managed to obtain from the gods, who refused to let the king of demons join the pantheon (see Xelor's Clock). As the Protector of Descendre, Djaul is tasked with regulating the weather and time of the last month of every year, but it is no secret that he abuses his power to serve his master Rushu. Every year, he fights Jiva, guardian of Javian, in order to steal a few precious days of cold and prolong winter. The rest of the year, he plots with his Brakmarian allies to spread Rushu's influence on the world. He is described in Dofus (MMO) as "uncompromisingly loyal towards Rushu, his Lord and Master. As one of the rare demons the gods have authorised to set foot in the world, he is behind a great many underhand acts, vileness and hatred such as did not exist before the creation of Brakmar..." Notable events In the year 10, Djaul was plotting to acquire Dofus and came up with a plan to make a new one rather than find one of those that were hidden in the world. He created an Ondine, an attractive water creature meant to seduce the water Dragon Aguabrial, and waited for a new Dofus to be conceived out of their love. His plan would have worked if not for Ereziah Melkewel's intervention, and the demon was forced to flee shortly before the egg hatched and gave birth to the mad Dragon Bolgrot. In the process, the world's harmony was broken as the pulsations of Aguabrial's hidden Primordial Turquoise Dofus no longer beat in unison with the other Primordial Dofus. in one of countless duels]] The same year, on the 31st of descendre, Djaul decided to unleash his frustration on his rival Solar, who was Protector of Javian at the time. He ambushed the Iop just before midnight and their titanic fight eventually ended with Solar's defeat. Triumphant, Djaul plunged the world in the longest and coldest winter it had ever known. It was Silvosse, Protector of Flovor, who finally put an end to it and allowed Jiva to take Solar's place. As Rushu's representative on the World of Twelve, Djaul erected the city of Brakmar with the help of Brumaire (Protector of Novamaire) and Hyrkul, his newly-acquired servant. Despite their alliance, Brumaire has little respect for him due to his past failures, but they control the city of evil along with Hecate, Protector of Jullier. From there, they have devised many attacks and plots against the forces of good, aided by the torturer Many, Djaul's commander Vil Smisse and the head of the city's milita, Oto Mustam. Trivia Djaul appears in episode 51 of Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar in Atcham's sauna, and in episode 47 where Kerub and Indie defeat him to claim a Dofus. Category:Demons Category:Protectors of the months